Illusions and Hope
by Crystalite
Summary: A new enemy comes and threatens the Masaki family. Will they be able to survive? Can Tenchi discover his true feelings before it is too late? R
1. Default Chapter

Tenchi trudged wearily home after another hard days work in the fields

Hi! This is my first fanfic I have ever written so I hope its ok! This is based of Tenchi Ova and more than likely its going to end up being an R/T fic, but you never know. Either way, I will end up being fair to both Ayeka and Ryoko.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi or any of its characters L so please don't sue me!

****

Chapter One

__

A Ship from the Sky

Tenchi trudged wearily home after another hard days work in the fields. Not that he got a whole lot of work done, since he spent half that time chasing Rio-ohki out so he would have carrots to harvest later on. All he wanted to do was eat, shower and sleep, but he knew the unlikely hood of just that happening with 5 other girls in the house. He sighed and looked at the stars peering down at him, glittering dots of light in an endless sea of black. The stars suddenly disappeared from view as a flying shape dropped above him.

"Tenchi!!" The figure exclaimed, flying into his resisting arms and causing him to fall hard to the ground.

"Ryoko get off of me!!" Tenchi cried, shoving Ryoko away and then jumping to his feet. "Why do you always have to do that!?"

"Do what?" she asked in false confusion. Quickly she shoved that emotion away and smiled suggestively. "Tenchi, I missed you so much today." She phased behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, Tenchi's face turning bright red. "How about a welcome home kiss…" She appeared in front of him and leaned forward, closing her eyes and preparing her lips. 

Tenchi sighed and walked around her, quickly becoming lost in thought, hardly noticing Ryoko falling to the ground as she kissed empty air. Why did they pressure him so much? Lately both Ayeka and Ryoko have been cornering him and demanding that he choose between them. He knew he should decide whom he loved, but he hated the idea of hurting either of them. He sighed and looked back at the stars hoping for some sign of what he was suppose to do.

"Tenchi? Hello? Tenchi you in there?" Ryoko frantically began shaking him, breaking his train of thoughts.

"Oh, Ryoko sorry." He grinned meekly. "I was just thinking."

"Wow, I thought I lost you!" She wrapped one arm around him tightly and let the other trail seductively down his chest causing Tenchi's face turned bright red and his nose to start bleed.

"Cut it out!" Tenchi pushed her away and continued down the path to home.

"You were thinking of me, right?" Ryoko floated down beside him.

"Well actually, I was thinking of you…" Tenchi paused as Ryoko flew into the air, her eyes growing big and a huge smile on her face. "…and Ayeka."

"WHAT!" She phased in front of him. "Why would you think of that snooty two-face Princess? Come on, Tenchi, you know that I am the one for you. Chose me and forget that…that…THING! We can disappear right now, just the two of us."

"Ryoko, I can't do that. I care for both you and Ayeka very much, but I am not ready for this kind of commitment!" He walked past her and then sprinted for the house before she could reply.

"Tenchi, wait up! You have to decide sometime, you know!!!"

****

Ayeka paced by the door, peering out the window every few seconds.

"Is Tenchi home yet? Dinner is almost ready!" Sasami cried from the kitchen. An impatient 'meow' was heard, followed by, "No, Rio-ohki, you can't have those yet!"

"No, and do stop yelling across the house. It's very unprincess like." Ayeka chided then worriedly paced back to the door. "He should be home by now. Ryoko is up to something, I just know it!" She opened the door to start her frantic search and Tenchi plowed right into her. They fell into the house in a tangle of arms and legs.

"What's going on?" Mihoshi walked into the room and blushed when she saw Tenchi and Ayeka on the floor. "Oh my…sorry to interrupt…how embarrassing!" She put her hands on her face and backed up slowly. "I will just…ummm…go in here…" She turned and ran back into the room, closing the door behind her.

"No Mihoshi! It's not what you think!" Tenchi shouted and quickly got to his feet. Ayeka also started to get up, but Ryoko phased in above her and landed solidly on her stomach, knocking her back down.

"Tenchi, why didn't you wait for me?" Ryoko asked, ignoring Ayeka under her feet.

"Get off of me you monster woman!!" Ayeka screamed.

"Oh, is that you princess? I thought Tenchi finally kicked you out. Pity." Ryoko stuck her tongue out and jumped of Ayeka's stomach.

"How dare you!?" Ayeka jumped up her fists tightly clenched and an evil glint in her eye. "You will pay for your insolence! Azaka! Kamadokee!"

"Oh, so it's a fight you want!!" Ryoko's fist glowed with power that shot up to become a gleaming red sword. Ayeka's two guards appeared behind her with their normal wave of 'Yes mam!' Power grew between them and little electricity bolt could practically be seen out of each of their eyes.

"Will you both quit that! Someone's going to get hurt!" Tenchi jumped between the two. Both of them turned as one toward Tenchi; those dangerous glares still plastered on their face. Tenchi backed away nervously.

"Stay out of this!" They yelled.

"Dinner's ready!" Sasami popped into the room. "What's going on in here? Are you two fighting again?"

"Of course not!" Ayeka yelled, motioning her two guardians out the door. "I'll go get Mihoshi and…uh…explain." She started for Mihoshi's room.

"Good! Food!" Ryoko appeared at the table and looked on it, under it, and then ran into the kitchen. "Where is it?" She began opening shelves and rummaging through the pantry. Sasami and Tenchi watched on by the kitchen door, little drops of sweat forming behind them as Ryoko's search began to take to looking on the ceiling fans and underneath the rugs.

"Ummm, Ryoko, what are you doing?" Tenchi asked.

"The sake! Where is the sake!" Ryoko cried and appeared in front of Sasami. "Where is my sake!?"

"Its right there." Sasami pointed to the porch. "You were drinking it outside this morning."

"Oh right." She disappeared and reappeared back at the table with the jug in her hand. By this time, Mihoshi and Ayeka came into the room and sat down, along with Tenchi, Sasami, and Ryo-ohki, who sat on the floor with her big bowl of steamed carrots.

"Where's Washu and my father?" Tenchi asked as he began to dig into the delicious food.

"Washu's eating in the lab today and Nobiyuku called to say he will be working late again and not to wait up." Sasami replied. Suddenly, a long eerie whistle was heard, followed by a crash into the lake.

"What was that!!" Tenchi yelled.

"Hmmm, that sounded like me…only I am right here." Mihoshi looked startled and then looked at her watch. "Whoops, I forgot! I am supposed to check in yesterday!! I got to go!!" She raced out the door, pursued by the rest of them who wanted to discover the source of the strange noise.

A dark blue ship floated in the water, looking badly damaged with strange, rhythmic creaks and steams of white fog issuing from it. Mihoshi ran off to her ship, pausing once only to mutter "That wasn't there yesterday…did Tenchi get a boat?" Before disappeared inside her galaxy spacecraft and flying off into the bright night.

"What is that?" Ryoko asked, flying above it. 

"It's a spaceship, of course." Washu suddenly appeared behind them, probably drawn out by the same noise.

"I know that, MOTHER! I was wondering what type!"

"Hey, someone might still be in there!" Tenchi yelled. "What if they are injured? We got to help!"

A portion of the ship began to fizzle and spark before wearily squeaking open. A young woman dropped out into the water. Ryoko flew down and pulled her out before she could sink.

"Hmm, by the rate of the steam and the constant squeaks of the ship…" Washu began, then pulled out her computer from her shirt and typed in a few calculations. "I predict that this ship will explode in approximately… 5 seconds."

"WHAT!" Tenchi screamed. "Ryoko, get out of there!" Ryoko flew towards them, barley managing to fly to safety before the ship explode, causing a shock wave that knocked all of them to the ground, except for Washu who seemed to be protected by some type of force field generating from the computer itself. 

"Miss Washu…" Ayeka began, but was stopped by Washu clearing her throat pointedly.

"What did you say Ayeka?"

"Ummm, little Washu…"

"That's right!" Washu smiled and pressed a button on the computer that caused it to disappear.

"Well, little Washu, I was wondering why didn't you mention to us earlier that the ship might explode?"

"And ruin a perfectly good surprise? Besides, it is better to analyze you all when under you're under pressure." She brightly turned back towards the house, which seemed to suffer no damage. "I'd bring that girl in if I were you. She seems to need medical care." With that, Washu disappeared in the house. Everyone turned to the girl, who was lying unconscious on the dusty ground. She was very pretty, with long green hair and pale skin. She was wearing some type of one piece, black outfit with white gloves, boots and buttons that ran down the front and along her legs.

Ryoko walked toward her and nudged her with one of her boots. "She doesn't look trustworthy." She snorted and turned away. 

"Come on Ryoko, you don't even know her." Tenchi ran to the fallen girl's side and picked her up. "She is hurt and needs our help. That's enough for me." He carried her in and went into Washu's lab, Sasami running after him to help.

Ryoko watched him go and sighed. He seemed so far away from her these days. And that girl…she felt off. Not quite normal. She turned to Ayeka, who was staring at the water in a peculiar way. "What you looking at Princess?"

"That ship…" Ayeka turned and walked past Ryoko to the house, pausing momentarily at the door. "Nothing, really. It just looked familiar." She disappeared, probably to wherever Tenchi took that girl. Ryoko sighed once more and turned and followed the others into the house.

More to come!

Like? Don't like? Please review! 


	2. Hidden Feelings

By the time Ryoko had entered Washu's lab, the strange girl was already laying on a white hospital-like bed with strange devises all around her

Hi! I just finished the second chapter! I hope it sounds okay!! Oh, and this is going to be a Ryoko and Tenchi fanfic, but I am going to be fair to Ayeka to!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any other anime show. So, it would just be a waste of your time to sue me, especially since I am broke!

****

Chapter 2

__

Hidden Feelings

By the time Ryoko had entered Washu's lab, the strange girl was already laying on a white hospital-like bed with odd devises all around her. Ayeka and Sasami watched Washu solemnly while Tenchi hovered near the bed, a genuine look of worry on his face. A familiar twinge of jealously took over her, but she tried to brush it aside. After all, Tenchi didn't even know this girl. Still, all and all, she felt as though she had walked into a funeral service.

"So, is she dying?" Ryoko asked floating over to the Washu.

Ayeka turned around and glared. "Must you always be so blunt!?"

"What? It's just a question! Jeesh, Princess, you need a life." Ryoko floated over towards Washu, watching as she pounded a few more formulas into the computer. "So… Is she dying?" Ayeka turned again, her face glowing red with anger, but stopped when Washu suddenly turned around.

"Hmmmm? Oh, she's is just fine. Her bruised head and twisted her ankle seems to be the worst of her injuries, surprisingly enough." Washu frowned a bit before continuing. "I can't really say much about her though, only that she isn't Jurian or Human. Her energy is considerably high. Hey, she's almost as powerful as you Ryoko!" Washu said brightly. Ryoko turned away, defiantly not amused.

"She is going to be all right then?" Tenchi asked.

"From as far as I can tell." Washu frowned again. "She'll be waking up in a while, so I am going to do a bit more background check and try to discover who she is."

"Well, I guess I'll go clean up what's left of dinner." Sasami ran to the door. "Be sure to get me when she wakes up!"

"I'll go help." Ayeka said wearily.

"I am going to go get some sleep. If you need me, I'll be on the roof." Ryoko started flying toward the ceiling of Washu's lab.

"Ryoko – " Washu began.

__

Wham 

A smoldering Ryoko dropped back hard onto the floor. Both Washu and Tenchi sweat dropped.

"You can't float out of here."

"Shut up." The door slammed shut behind her.

Tenchi glanced at Washu, who was already busy with her computer again. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Nope."

"Okay, well, I'll be up in my room. Come get me if something happens." He started towards the door.

"Oh, Tenchi, there is something you can do." Washu suddenly stood up and handed Tenchi and umbrella and an icepack. She sat back down and continued typing, as though she had never stopped.

"Umm… what's this for Wash- I mean little Washu?"

"Mihoshi's coming home."

*****

Tenchi raced out the door, already seeing a glimmering light as a ship fell towards the earth. He opened the umbrella and waited. Not that he had to wait for long.

__

Splash!!

A blue ship landed ungainly into the lake, rivets of water shooting into the air and heading straight for the house. Tenchi watched as the water poured about him like rain, surprised when it had stopped that he was completely dry. "Oh, of course Washu didn't give me an ordinary umbrella." He mumbled, noticing an electric device carefully concealed on the handle.

"What the HELL!" Ryoko screamed, appearing before Tenchi. She was completely drenched, her hair flattened tightly against her head and pools of water dripping from her dress. Tenchi couldn't help laughing when he saw her. "Not funny." She grumbled.

"Umm, can you guys help me? I think I broke my ship again." Mihoshi said, as she waded out of the water. Her blonde hair now had a faint burnt look to it and she smelled immensely of charcoal. "Ow." 

"Are you okay?" Tenchi ran forward and helped her out of the water. 'Washu though you might need this." He handed her the ice pack. 

Mihoshi touched her forehead and winced. "Now that you mention it… my head does hurt." 

"I will be right back!" Tenchi yelled as he sprinted back into the house.

Ryoko glanced at Mihoshi's sad condition. "You still don't quite have that landing down do you?" Mihoshi looked a little confused but before she could answer, Tenchi came running back with two towels.

"Here you go." 

"Oh, Tenchi, how sweet of you! So, does this mean you have chosen me?" Ryoko wrapped her arms around him.

"Ryoko, your getting me all wet!" Tenchi shoved Ryoko away. Sasami poked her head out of the front door.

"What's going on out here?" She looked at Mihoshi and realization dawned to her. "Welcome back Mihoshi! Your home early! Was everything all right when you checked in."

"Yes, even though they did seem upset that I was a little late for some reason." Mihoshi thought back carefully. "Oh, and they mentioned that two, or maybe one, no, defiantly two ships entered this solar system two days ago." She paused again. "…Or was it one? Well either way that's all they had to say, so I left and I was able to make it back here within an hour. Oh, have you seen any ships here?" Ryoko, Sasami and Tenchi sweat dropped, realizing Mihoshi hadn't even noticed the wrecked ship before she had left.

"Umm, yes actually. Just before you took off." Tenchi replied.

"Oh… I thought it was yours." Tenchi fell over. (anime style) 

"What are all of you doing out here?" Ayeka walked out. Everyone turned to look at her. "Washu sent me to get all of you. It seems that our guest is finally waking up."

*****

"Did you find out anything else about her?" Tenchi questioned as they entered the lab.

"Nothing at all."

"Okay." Tenchi walked up to where the girl was lying. Her breathing seemed to be more regular. The rest of the group looked at the computer screen with Washu, except for Ryoko.

"I don't see why all of you are making such a big deal over this. I mean, for all we know she could have been sent here to kill us." She ducked as Ayeka threw a wrench at her. "Hey! What are you trying to do! Kill me! Stupid Princess."

"You know, if you had more manners, you would realize when it's not a good time to open that revolting mouth of yours." Ayeka glared.

"Oh, and throwing objects at people is the polite thing to do! Are you looking for a fight?!" Ryoko thundered, her fist already gathering energy.

"Will both of you stop it!" Tenchi yelled. Suddenly, the green hair girl began to stir and then sit up, clutching the sides of her head.

"Oww…" She moaned. Tenchi immediately turned around and focused his attentions to the strange woman. Ryoko phased in beside Tenchi.

"Are you okay?" Tenchi asked softly. 

"I think so…but, who are you…where am I?" She looked at her surrounding in confusion. 

"You are on the Planet Earth. I am Tenchi and this is Ryoko. The others over there are Sasami, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Washu…um, I mean little Washu." He said as Washu cleared her throat pointedly.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Ryoko asked, it coming out a little colder then she meant.

"I am…I…I am…" She began than frowned. "I don't remember who I am. Or why I am here." She winced as another waved over pain came over her.

"Eh hem, let me explain what happened to you." Washu leapt agility over to her. "I am after all the greatest scientific genius in the universe. You can call me your greatness if you wish, but I prefer little Washu. After all, I am little." Washu pulled out her pointing stick and a large poster a brain unrolled out behind her. Every one except the new girl sweat dropped. 

"Wow!" She said, obviously impressed. 

"The cerebral cortex is misalign to the proper configuration that…umm." She looked up, seeing everyone with very confused expressions. "You see your brave waves aren't really connecting with your memories, to put it in simple forms. Pretty much, you have amnesia."

"Do you remember anything?" Ayeka asked.

"Well…I remember that my name is Nanella… I think… I am sorry." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about it." Tenchi smiled encouragingly. "I am sure that you'll remember more in the morning."

She looked up at him in surprise and then with a strange mixture of respect and unbelief. "You are different you know. I don't have any memories but I know this: In all my life, I have never seen someone's heart entwined so deeply to two people before. Don't worry, you have already chosen between them. It is only time before you discover what your heart has been telling you all along." She whispered, in a voice so low that only he could hear.

"What?" He exclaimed. Everyone but Nanella looked at him in surprise. Nanella merely nodded and her eyes began to blink shut as she was over come with exhaustion.

Mihoshi suddenly yawned. "I am really tired. I think I am going to bed." She began to walk off.

"Don't touch…" 

__

Beeep!! Crash!!

"Whoops. Is this suppose to be steaming like this?"

"…anything." Washu finished, looking at the mess Mihoshi created. "Mihoshi, just go. I'll clean it up." She watched as Mihoshi trudged out. "Beside, you'll just make it worse." She murmured under her breath.

"I am sleepy too." Sasami said. She looked at Nanella. "Good night."

"Yes, It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope you can remember more things tomorrow." Ayeka said, but Nanella had already fallen asleep. "Good night Lord Tenchi."

Tenchi looked at the sleeping Nanella, wondering if he should stay and help watch over her or go. Washu saw him. "Don't worry Tenchi. I'll be here in case she needs something." He looked at her and sighed in relief.

"I guess I am off to bed."

"Me too then." Ryoko circled her arms around him.

"You are not coming with me!" Tenchi yelled. Ryoko sighed.

"Hey, worth a shot. 'Night."

****

Tenchi lied awake in his bed, trying his best to fall asleep, but sleep would never claim him. Finally he got up and put on some clothes, deciding that a nice walk out side would clear his mind.

He snuck outside as quietly as he could, noticing that sometime earlier his dad had come home and crashed on the couch. He opened the door and felt the cool night air hit him. Walking outside, he already began to feel better, but Nanella's brief words still clung in his mind

"You are different you know. I don't have any memories but I know this: In all my life, I have never seen someone's heart entwined so deeply to two people before."

He didn't know how, but when she said it, he felt as though she had peered into his soul and discovered secrets he himself did not know.

__

"Don't worry, you have already chosen between them. It is only time before you discover what your heart has been telling you all along."

What was his heart telling him? 

"Tenchi?" A voice came behind him. He turned. It was Ryoko. "Are you all right?"

"I think I am." He smiled softly. "I was just thinking about that girl." He turned, not seeing as jealously flared up within Ryoko. "She must be lonely, you know? No memories to comfort her and in a strange place where she knows no one." Ryoko remained still, her face impassive.

"I know that is what she appears to be, but I don't think she is all that she seems." Ryoko said emotionlessly. "I sense something strange about her."

"I do too." Ryoko turned in surprise. "She saw something in me that even I didn't even know. She told me…she told me…" he hesitated, suddenly unsure how Ryoko would act. "She told me that I have already chosen and one day I will discover what my heart is telling me."

Ryoko looked slightly speechless. What did he mean by that? Did he mean that somewhere in his heart he knew whom he loved? What if he was in love with her? Or, what if it was Ayeka? She suddenly felt very scared. Anger flared up at herself. She was Ryoko. She was strong and brave. It wasn't in her to be scared. Her heart ached to know that he loved her. He had to love her. But what if… she shook her head suddenly, as though to clear her mind of those thoughts. "Tenchi, whatever you decide…just tell me." She hugged him briefly and then vanished.

Tenchi looked into the space she had just left vacant. "Am I truly in love with you?" He whispered to the stars. "Or is it Ayeka that I love?" 

****

Ayeka looked out the window and noticed in surprise that Tenchi was wandering around outside. 'I wonder if he is okay?' she thought, slipping on some clothes and leaving her room. She walked towards the front door, but paused when she heard voices on the other side. "Ryoko…" she hissed, a little annoyed that she got to Tenchi first. It wasn't that she hated Ryoko; in fact she considered her to be a great friend. Unfortunately, she was also a rival for the one man she could ever love.

Ayeka walked a bit closer to the door. She didn't exactly want eavesdrop, but she did want to know when Ryoko left so she could speak to Tenchi on her own for a little bit. Though she tried her best not to listen, snatches of the conversation wafted to her ears.

"don't think…she seems." Came Ryoko's voice

"I…to… told me…chosen…heart is telling me."

"Whatever…decide…tell me."

"Love…you…love…Ayeka?" This was followed by silence. Ayeka felt her face flush. Maybe Tenchi did love her?

Ayeka opened the door slowly, finding herself face to face with Tenchi. "Hello Lord Tenchi. I saw you outside. Is it okay if I join you?"

"Sure. I don't mind staying out here a little longer." Tenchi smiled warmly, but Ayeka had a nagging feeling that she was missing something.

"Lord Tenchi…it was nice how you took care of that poor girl." Ayeka began, hoping to start up a conversation.

"I feel sorry for her, you know?"

"All alone here…" Ayeka followed. Suddenly she felt her heart beat faster as Tenchi nodded in agreement. She felt this overwhelming urge to just blurt out to him how much he meant to her and ask him if he felt the same. She took a couple of quick breaths and decided to follow her feelings for once. "Lord Tenchi…I know this sound very forward but… do you love me?" Ayeka wished that her voiced didn't have to break while she said it and her hands would stop shaking uncontrollably. 

Tenchi looked strangely shocked. "That is just the question I keep asking myself." He admitted. "I don't want to lead either you or Ryoko on, but honestly I don't know. I just don't know."

To be continued…

I hope that sounded okay! It didn't quite come out how I planned it… In the next chapter, there will defiantly be more action, especially when we learn who Nanella is… 

Like? Don't like? Please Review!! Flames are good too!!


	3. Discovered

"Nanella…"

Hi! Thank you to anyone who is reading this, please review!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or any other anime, so it would be pointless to sue me =)

****

Chapter 3

__

Discovered

__

"Nanella…"

Nanella woke up suddenly and sat straight up. She knew that voice.

__

"Nanella…"

"Who are you?" She said shakily, suddenly noticing she was no longer in that red hair girl's laboratory. This place felt familiar, but some how that scared her. 

__

"Nanella, you don't remember me do you? Pity…"

The voice, it was all around her hissing softly from the dank cold walls of this room. Walls that vaguely reminded her of a prison. Her prison.

__

"You failed me again Nanella… You can't do anything right…"

Her right wrist began to glow a light blue. The pain came swiftly and she shrieked as it traveled along her body, then settled in her ankle.

__

"You're damaged…That's no good…"

Her ankle wound vanished, along with the pain in her head. She gaped up shocked.

__

"You remember now." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." She whispered. "Master." Nanella stood up and looked forward blankly.

__

"Good. Now, go down there and destroy the Masaki household. Everyone that is, but Tenchi. Bring him to me…"

"But it such a shame…" She began frowning slightly. Those strangers seemed like nice people. She was pretty sure they wouldn't like that.

__

"You dare question my orders?" Nanella fell to her knees as he brought pain upon her again, much more intense and longer than before. She closed her eyes and prayed not to cry. Crying only made things worst. It was a weakness and the master could not afford a weakness. "_Now go. You have one week to bring him to me." _Nanella felt herself falling and welcomed the swirling blackness that engulfed her.

*****

"Good morning Tenchi!" Sasami happily greeted him. "You're just in time for breakfast."

"Good morning Tenchi!" Sang out Ayeka, Ryoko, and Mihoshi. Ayeka and Ryoko glared at each other, growling softly under their breath. Mihoshi continued eating, not really noticing anything going on.

"Good morning Sasami, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mihoshi." He responded politely back. Everyone was already sitting down except for Washu and Nanella, who were still in the lab. "Oh, Dad, I see you're able to join us today." Lately, due to his busy schedule, his father normally ended up skipping breakfast.

"Yes. I wish my boss didn't push me so hard to finish my designs. All I do lately is work." He complained. "I wish that…" His speech was interrupted by Washu, who casually walked in and made herself a plate.

"Washu, aren't you suppose to be watching Nanella?" Tenchi questioned.

"Nanella?" Nobuyuki looked up confused.

"Well I would, but she blacked out again, so I figured she'd be all right if I took a quick break and get some food." Tenchi paled.

"What! You just left her when she blacked out!"

Nobuyuki jumped to his feet. "Who is Nanella?" he asked 

"Oh, she is just fine, I checked and all her systems did appear normal," Washu took a bite of Sasami's delicious food. "The only thing out of the ordinary were two strange surges of energy, which, for all we know could be her natural healing process, because now she is completely better."

"Oh, I see what's going on here." Nobuyuki smiled and set back down. "Tenchi has a new girlfriend!"

"WHAT!" Ayeka and Ryoko screamed, leaping onto the table. Tenchi sweat dropped.

"Oh wow, you have a girlfriend? That's great Tenchi!" Mihoshi exclaimed, running up and giving Tenchi a hug.

"Wa-wait just a second!" Tenchi cried. "She is not my girlfriend! I don't even know her!"

"Yah, Tenchi is not that girls boyfriend!" Ryoko yelled, pulling Mihoshi away from Tenchi. "And what do you think you are doing! Trying to steal Tenchi aren't you!?"

"What?" Mihoshi looked confused. "No, I was just congratulating him…"

"Don't pull that dumb blonde act on me!" Ryoko cried. Mihoshi took a step backward and somehow managed to trip over the table and land headfirst in a bowl of noodles. Ryoko sweat dropped.

"Ow." 

Meanwhile Ayeka was still yelling at Nobuyuki for coming to such an unreasonable accusation. "How could you even speculate that Tenchi would date another girl!?" She yelled.

"Um…well, how was I suppose to…" He began but was cut off by Ayeka's menacing glare.

"You know that he is in love with either me or Ryoko, not that I see any competition there, but now you have to bring another girl you don't even know…" Ayeka shrieked.

"Well, would you look ate the time! I got to go!" Nobuyuki ran out the door before Ayeka could react.

"Hey! Come back here!" 

Washu and Sasami looked at each other. "I think breakfast is ruined again." Sasami said sadly. Rio-ohki, who sat calmly besides her, staring gloomily into her empty carrot bowl meowed in agreement.

Suddenly the door to Washu's lab opened again, and out walked Nanella. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Good morning."

Tenchi rushed over. "Are you all right now?" He asked. Nanella nodded.

"I am just fine now. Hey, could I talk to all of you outside?" 

"Its fine by me."

"Humph, why do we need to go outside to talk?" Ryoko asked suspiciously. "I think it would be easier if we just stayed in here."

"Ryoko, that is no way to treat our guest." Ayeka scolded. "Maybe she wants to get some fresh air or something." Ryoko glared.

"I wasn't talking to you, princess." Ryoko spun to face Nanella again, but almost fell down in surprise when she saw that during her brief comment Nanella had come within two inches of her face. "Don't do that!" Nanella's brilliant sea-green eyes flashed momentarily and she smiled, then sat down beside Ryoko.

"You and I are much alike." She whispered into Ryoko's ear. "Don't worry, I see great things in your future." Nanella looked up at Tenchi pointedly. Ryoko felt her face flush.

'How did she know?' Ryoko wondered. "Fine. I'll go outside." Everyone seemed a little shocked by Ryoko's sudden change in manner. What did that girl say to her? She floated through the door, but stuck her head back in to shout, "You better not pull any tricks or I'll…" 

Nanella smiled sweetly. "But Ryoko, this is a trick." Everyone turned to face her. Even Ryoko flew back through the door and grabbed the girl off the ground by the collar of her outfit. "I am sorry," she choked. "But I can not tell a lie. It is against my nature." 

"So, what will happen if we all go outside?" Tenchi asked. 

"Yes, what will happen!" Ayeka cried her voice filled with suspicion.

"I will tell you _when_ we get outside."

"No, I think you will tell us now!" Ryoko formed her blazing red energy sword and placed against Nanella's neck. Nanella's eyes flashed again.

"You won't kill me Ryoko." She said simply.

"You wanna bet!" Ryoko growled, tightening her grip around the sword handle.

The door suddenly swung open and in walked Yosho. "Hmm, did I come at a bad time?" He asked mildly.

"No! Your timing was perfect!" Tenchi yelled in relief. Ryoko let go of Nanella and she landed lightly on her feet.

"I am still not going outside." Ryoko crossed her arms and sat on the floor.

"Why not? It is a nice day today." Grandpa remarked.

"Because THAT girl over there is tricky." She stuck her tongue out towards Nanella.

"Hmmm, are you sure you are just not scared?"

"What!! You don't even know what is going on!!"

Tenchi looked between them and asked suddenly, "Grandpa, how long were you listening by the door?" Grandpa turned and laughed.

"Long enough."

"I am not scared!" Ryoko yelled, jumping to her feet.

"Then why won't you go out? Are you afraid that one girl is going to kill you and everyone else?"

"What!! No, I am not! I could destroy her with my eyes closed! I have nothing to be afraid of!!" She stomped outside and called behind her, "Hey are all of you coming?" Everyone looked at one another and followed, except for Nanella who had a genuine look of puzzlement on her face.

"If she has her eyes closed, how would she hit me?"

After a moments thought, she went out the door.

"So, what is so important that you need to bring us out here?" Ayeka asked.

"Well, I thought you may want to know that I have regained my memories last night, so I can now tell all of you who I am." She smiled. "I am Nanella Myztuhaki. I was found as an abandoned orphan on the planet Ninka by my master. He saved my life and now I follow his orders, since I am forever in debt with him."

"How awful!!" Sasami cried.

"Has he assigned you any orders?" Tenchi asked quietly.

"Yes." With the last remark ringing in their ears she flew up into the air.

"Oh, so she can fly." Washu remarked, making a mental note to record that later.

"Hey what do you think you are doing!!" Ryoko flew up into the air with her.

"Following my Master's orders. I'd have everyone to move back if I were you. I wouldn't want them to get hurt." Ryoko's eyes widened with disbelief as the green hair girl's wrist began to glow a soft almost tranquil blue.

'She's gathering power for something.' Ryoko thought and was suddenly torn between fighting Nanella or getting the other's to safety. She growled in frustration and flew back to the group, yelling, "Everyone get back! Something is about to happen!!" She couldn't risk Tenchi's life even if that did mean not fighting.

Nanella concentrated and then released a ball of flaming blue fire…directly at Tenchi's house.

__

Wham

The ball hit with amazing accuracy and instantly consumed the entire building. 

Tenchi stood in shock, his mouth hanging open. "You…"

Nanella calmly flew back down to earth. "I apologize for the mess I have caused, but this is what my Master ordered." She frowned slightly and continued. "I don't really know why, though. It was a very beautiful house."

"…You…"

"I feel really bad now."

"You feel bad!!" Shrieked Ryoko and Ayeka, who jumped in front of Nanella. Ryoko's sword appeared in her hand and Ayeka's two guard stood menacingly behind their two forms.

"…You…" Tenchi continued, his eyes slightly glazed over. Washu walked over and slapped him, bringing him out of his trance. "You just destroyed my home!!" He finally finished.

"Do you want us to kill her now?" Ryoko cried. Ayeka for once seemed to agree to her suggestion.

"I am really sorry!" Nanella cried. "I didn't want to do it! It was just one of the orders my Master gave me!! If I don't follow them, I will be killed!!"

"Well, at least you're sorry!" Mihoshi said brightly. "Don't worry, I destroy my ship at least once a week." Everyone beside Nanella sweat dropped.

"Um, how does that apply, Mihoshi?" Tenchi asked.

"Well, she destroyed your house and I destroy my ship. It is perfectly logical." Mihoshi said, looking a little startled that no one else seemed to look at it her way.

"There is no connection is there?"

Washu sighed, cleared her throat and stepped between Nanella and the two angry women who still had thier 'you're not getting out of this alive' look plastered on their faces. "What exactly were your master's orders? Word for word if you don't mind."

"Well, the first one was to destroy the Tenchi household." Everyone but Mihoshi paled at this comment.

"Good thing she mistook household for the literal house." Ayeka murmured to Tenchi and Ryoko under her breath. All of a sudden, the destroyed house didn't seem such a bad thing.

"I…see. Was there anything else you're, uh, master said?"

Nanella smiled softly and shook her head. "I am really sorry, but I don't think I should tell you and I don't want to lie."

"But what if you are ordered to kill us!!" Ryoko yelled raising her sword arm slightly.

"Yes, you have to tell us, or face a Jurian princess's wrath!" Ayeka exclaimed. Her two guards approached nearer.

Yosho, who had been very quiet this entire time suddenly, spoke up. "I think we should let her stay."

"What!! You can't be serious!"

"I don't see any harm, so long as she gives us her word that her Master's orders doesn't involve killing us."

Nanella looked a little sick by that comment. "I'm not going to kill any of you." She said meekly. "How could I? You saved my life."

"Well I guess…" Tenchi began. "If you give us your word, you can stay."

"I solemnly swear not to kill any of you." Nanella said her face filled with undeniable honesty.

Ayeka sighed. "Well, I guess if Lord Tenchi trusts you, I can."

"You, can stay, but I will be watching you. One little mistake and…" Ryoko ran her finger slowly across her throat.

"I am sure you will be." Nanella grinned. 'I have a week, so I don't have to rush into my Master's next order.' She thought to herself. 

"I will let you stay only if you agree to let me examine your right wrist." Came a high voice from behind.

"What?" She turned and saw Washu looking up at her.

"Your right wrist seems to be the source of your power so I want to study it." Nanella though for a minute and nodded in agreement.

"Little Washu, I don't think she will really want you to be performing experiments on-" Tenchi began.

"Oh, don't worry Tenchi, you still my number one guinea pig. In fact, you can be tested too." Washu exclaimed brightly.

"Umm, that isn't what I had in mind." Tenchi exclaimed, shaking hi head frantically and waving his hands in protest.

"Oh, but it'll be sooo much more interesting if you join us." Washu said, leaping foreword and giving Tenchi a hug. 

"What do you think you are doing, MOTHER!" Ryoko yelled, pulling Washu away from Tenchi.

"Mother?" Nanella asked in surprise. "But Ryoko, you look so much older than Washu!"

"Ha ha, you see Ryoko, you are looking old!" Washu laughed. "If only your breasts would stop sagging, then you'd look your age."

"What!! How dare you! I beautiful, right Tenchi!?!" Ryoko wrapped her arms around Tenchi, holding him possessively.

"Leave Lord Tenchi alone!!" Ayeka shrieked.

"Get off Ryoko!" Tenchi tried to pull Ryoko off, but she just held on even tighter. 

"Oh, my…" Mihoshi said, then ran foreword in an effort to help. 

Sasami and Nanella stood in the background, watching the fight.

"Does this happen often?" Nanella asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Sasami said. Nanella looked surprised and sweat dropped.

"Well, at least its exciting."

Yosho, watched them all for a moment then started walking back towards his shrine. 'I think I helped enough.' He thought to himself. 'I have set destiny in action. I hope Ayeka remembers before it is too late.'

To be continued…

****

Hmm, so what did you think? Good? Bad? Please review! Flames are okay, as long as there reasonable!!


End file.
